Jungle Girl
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: mia was abandoned by her parent's in the middle of the jungle when she was four there she met jayden antonio emily mike and kevin she fell for jayden but what happens when she's 15 11 year's later she meet's them again. kinda george of the jungle based


"hey i think it's great jii gave us a holiday to the jungle"mike said as they walked through the tree's it was really hot only them 5 jayden kevin emily mike and antonio.

"hey jay don't you remember coming here when we were young you met a girl here called mia"antonio said as jayden turned.

"we all remember hert antonio she was really fun to be around anyway jayden had a huge crush on her"emily said making jayden blush.

"hey wait for me"they hered a girl's voice as a tiger skidded in front of the group making them jump back and a girl there age dropped in front of the tiger.

"there ok there just like me casey leave them alone"she said and the tiger walked off and the girl turned to them she had a make shift bra and short's on made of some fur or skin of some kind she looked them all over her eye's landed on jayden she swallowed.

"why are you here"she said her long black flowing her cascading down her shoulders antonio grinned at her.

"mia me amigo it's nice to see you again"he said walking to her and gave her a hug.

"who are you"she said stepping back from them.

"mia it's me antonio jayden kevin mike and emily we met you when we were really young about yay high"antonio said putting his hand at his waist mia furrowed her brow turning from them.

"s it really them i can't trust them"she muttered and turned back to them as casey ran back to her and roared.

"the nighlock are here ok i'll handle it like always casey"she said turning from them taking out a phone.

"wait nighlock"jayden said as she froze.

"so you know of these being's then"she said running to the edge of a cliff.

"GO GO SAMURAI she yelled drawing the symbol for air and transformed and the pink ranger as she jumped off the cliff the other's ran to the edge and watched her as the moogger's were destroyed.

The cliff wasnt that high they watched as she disappeared in the tree's and then appeared above of them.

"if you're staying her for a while i'll show you to a good place to relax"she said as they started to follow her when they went to a flat place with a tree house as an ape came by.

"mia who are these people"he said making the other's jump back again.

"they say we have met before i'm not willing to trust them fully yet but i will let them stay here for the time being"she said turning to them.

"this is my friend george i don't know how but he can talk ok you can put your stuff down here"she said as she went and the tree house.

"how do you know mia when she say's she doesn't know you"george said as he sat next to the other's they sat with him.

"we met her a few year's ago when we were about 5 or 6 she was here we became friends with her i think she doesn't remember us but we all fight against the nighlock so we have thing's in common"mike said as george looked at all of them.

"the thing she want's to do most is find her parent's to be honest she want's to be with her family she said she had a brother her parent's left her here when she was young"george said as jayden raised his brows.

"we know where her parent's live she's the pink ranger we know where her parent's are"kevin said making george smile.

"well that's wonderful the only thing is she won't leave us here for more then a period of time she get's worried go and talk to her"george said as they put there thing's down and went and the tree house to find mia sitting on a hammock reading a book.

It started to get dark so mia went outside and started a fire.

The other's looked outside to see mia cooking something she put it on some plate's and brung it inside for the other's then sat outside she didn't eat jayden went outside quietly so mia didn't hear him the other's and george watched from the tree house.

"i'm in the business of misery the second from the top she's gotta body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock"jayden sung making mia jump up.

"how do you know..."she said as he smiled.

"you sung that song to me when we met year's ago mia you called it misery buisness"he said as she rubbed her hands together.

"but i don't know you i don't know any of you the only people i have met before was people from my past"mia said as he walked to her.

"that was us mia mike he was trying to impress emily because he liked her kevin was being stubborn and antonio and i were messing about with you the perfect team inseparable until we had to leave the small guy's with the short hair the mexican guy who smelt like fish and the guy who always wore red"he said making mia freeze.

She turned from him looking at the landscape.

"i did it she remembered us but is too afraid to say it because she's acting all hard and cool"jayden said mia raised her fist to her heard with somthing in it as she turned to him.

"if you're who you say you are jayden you would remember giving me this saying that with this i would always remember our friendship"she said holding up a necklace with a ring on it jayden nodded.

"yeah i remember that i wanted to give it to a girl i liked when i got back home but then i met you so i gave it to you because i found out you were way better than her"he said as she nodded.

"it was really big from my wrist then even now it doesn't fit"mia said as he laughed.

"give it here it goes around your neck not your wrist"he said as he took the necklace from her and went behind her putting it on her then made sure her hair wasn't trapped and stepped back from her as she sat down on the floor.

"did you like your food"she said as jayden smiled.

"yes it was really nice thank you"he said as mike jumped down from the tree.

"jay just called mentour he's getting hold of mia's parent's"he said making mia jump up.

"you know my parent's"she said and jayden turned smiling at her as he took her hand.

"yeah were gonna take you to see your parent's and you're brother mia were friend's with them"he said and saw the expression on her face.

"thank you jayden how can i repay you"she said giving him a hug as he chuckled.

"as soon as our holiday here finishes were gonna go to paranorma city where you're gonna meet your parent's and brother"he said as she grinned.

"it's late you guy's should get to bed"george said making mia chuckle as they all went to bed.

The next day the other's woke up and saw george running in.

"mia mia"he said and she went out frowning.

"what's wrong george"she said as he coughed.

"other people hunter's i think tried to capture me"he said and she grumbled.

"go hide inside keep the other's with you i'll sort them out"she said as george went and the treehouse as him and the other's hid watching from a high window as they hered guy's voices.

"where has that damn gorilla went he talk's we need him to take back with us"mia hered as the guy's stopped.

"is that a treehouse am i seeing thing's greg"he said as mia saw the tree's shaking.

"no i see it as well harry"greg said as 2 guy's walked out mia saw them and pretended to be reading the book in her hand's and looked up.

"who are you and why are you here"she said as they smirked.

"well hello hello little lady all alone i see in only fur"greg said they were muscle men as they walked to mia who folded the corner of her page and stuck her book down she glanced up to see jayden on the branch above them and shook her head a little.

"i see you tried to capture my friend george i don't take nicely to strangers who hurt my friend's"she said her arm's over her chest.

"but we take the chance when we see a really sexy girl in the jungle in a skimpy outfit"harry said as they neared her.

"don't you have a boyfriend or someone why be out here all on your own"harry said as she scoffed.

"i've been out here all on my own since my parent's left me here 11 year's ago but boyfriend wise he's above you right now"she said as they laughed.

"what is in heaven"greg said laughing.

"no as in above you"jayden said jumping on top of them knocking them to the ground jumping off them.

"now george"she said and he threw down some rope they tied both guy's up and rolled them down the hill laughing after the week that the ranger's were staying jayden let mia borrow some of his clothes as they got onto the private plane jii had rented out and they went to paranorma city.

It was the day before mia's parents and brother were going to see her she was excited but missed george and casey and all the animal's at the jungle so she went wandering and came upon a forest where she was climbing the tree's having fun on her own she forgot all about her parent's the next day as she went back to the forest as mia's family appeared.

Jayden took them to the the forest the other's were with him mia was in her fur clothes as she wanted to feel like she was in the forest again jayden saw her jump from one tree to another.

"mia you're parent's and brother are here"jayden said and mia froze and jumped from the tree to a smaller one where they saw her jump down from that in front of them landing in a crouch and stood up.

"sorry homesick"she said making jayden grinn.

"mia"terry said looking her up and down.

"yeah terry and"she said smirking as he highfived her.

"you said you're homesick this is your home"terry said standing with his parent's as she sighed.

"no the jungle is my home as i have lived there for 11 years"mia said and terry whistled.

"11 year's without school woah sis you're gonna be shocked when jii send you to school"terry said as mia frowned.

"you'll explain that to me later won't you"she said looking at jayden making him laugh.

"i'll explain everything to you"he said making her smile.

"why are you dressed in fur clothes mia"her mother said.

"i have wore these clothes since i was left in the jungle since i was 4"she said as her mother sighed.

"it was your own fault you ran off when we were leaving"she said making mia blink a few time's.

"you purposely left we with george"mia said making them confused.

"who are you talking about"her father said.

"you purposely left me with a gorilla who talk's and i called george"she said her parent's sighed.

"this was a waste of time calling us we shouldn't of come down her to talk to an idiot girl who calls herself our daughter who think's gorillas can talk"her mother said dragging terry with her father off as mia sighed.

"maybe i should've just stayed where i was"mia said as jayden put a hand on her shoulder.

"don't think like that now anyway let's talk about school"he said and was explaining it to her when they got back the next day mia was in the uniform nervous.

"i'm nervous jayden what if i do somthing wrong i've been away from everything for 11 year's i don't know anything except how to fight the nighlock and to cook"she said as he smiled.

"and a bloody good cook you are"he said and she hit him.

"seriously what if no one likes me if they think i'm weird"as the other's walked in seeing her wearing a black shirt a white top with a red tie and a bag on her back.

"you will be fine mia stop worrying"emily said as jii walked in.

"mia we will not call you if the nighlock attack's incase we really need the help if we do contact you just tell the teacher you need to go and leave the class"he said and she nodded as jayden drove her to the school.

She walked in to see so many people she was given her locker combination and her timetable she went by her locker people were quiet and she looked around then back at the piece of paper as a group of guy's were walking down the corridor she looked at them and crouched on the floor putting her bag down and started to look through it and found the necklace jayden gave her she put it on as a shadow looked over her.

"so you're the new girl then"mia stood up to be confronted with the boy's the leader stood in front of her as she picked up her bag.

"i'm jake michals these are for you"he said and lifted his hand and clicked it one of his friend's gave him a bouquet of flowers he handed them to her she looked at them and handed them back.

"no thank you"mia said grabbing her bag and went to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"what do you mean no thanx"he said and she took her hand from him feeling everyone's eye's on her.

"look i have been away from the world for 11 year's this is my first experience of school and i allready have a guy i like in mind so i'm saying no i don't want your flower's i don't want to be with you"she said making it clear to him he sighed.

"you're the first girl that has ever turned me down and i hate being turned down"he said and she sighed.

"tough luck live with it dude because to me you look i don't even wanna say i don't know what people would see in you"mia said walking away to get from him and everyone in the hallway as the bell rang and mia went to her assembly.

She had to stand up as the principal went on to the stage and called her up and introduced her and said people could ask her some question's to get to know her better.

"you said this is the first school you have been to where did you used to live if you have never been to school"a guy said as mia swallowed.

"when i was 4 me and my parent's with my brother terry went on a trip to a jungle i can remember clearly that my parent's abandoned me there leaving me for 11 year's i lived with a friendly gorilla called george who i don't know how or why but he speaks"mia said and looked at the kid's some were whispering some laughed some just looked at her like she was a freak.

The principal walked back onto the stage with a grin on his face.

"woah you are a real joker mia abandoned in the jungle really got to me"he said and she looked at him.

"i wasnt lying sir that was true"she said as he sent her off the stage.

"ha ha still funny for me"he said as mia stood leaning on the wall and looked around she resisted the urge to climb somthing as the assembly ended and everyone walked out mia waited for everyone to leave then went to walk out but was grabbed by jake.

He pinned her to the wall some kid's got the principal and a few other teacher's to watch he grabbed the necklace from mia's neck and yanked it pulling it off.

"did the guy you're waiting on give you this"he said and she nodded he threw it behind them grinning at her she headbutted him shoving him off her.

She ran grabbing the ring putting it and her pocket at jake's shadow loomed over her she turned and kicked him back he staggered back wheezing she didn't realize ashe butt dialed jayden.

"i don't like you jake i like my friend jayden"she said getting up and pulled out her phone.

"how is this jayden guy better then me"he said angry walking towards her.

"he is was better looking than you he is fun to be around he has really cool hair he is funny and doesn't force people to like them so just leave me alone"she said looking at the phone screen.

"great when i talk about him i call him so you hered everything right jay"she said and he laughed.

"yep love you too mia"he said and she face palmed as jake went right close to her and went to kiss her as the student's and teacher's came out of hideing as mia chopped him in the neck he fell down not moving she stepped back from him.

"for a jungle girl i can sure make guy's unconscious"she said and knelt down to him and felt his pulse.

"fine just knocked out"she said as she saw them out of the corner of her eye and got up walking out she went and her first class saying she was lost and sat down understanding math for the first time for 10 minutes until jake came staggering in he shot in and looked around and grabbed mia holding her up she pinned her to her desk.

"get off me you idiot"she said trying to move but he glared daggers at her.

"what is with you i gave you flower's this morning you turned me down and called me ugly i showed you after assembly that i'm interested in you and you hurt me by making me go knocked out"he growled as she pushed her feet off the ground her desk falling backwards as he went tumbling over her he crashed and some desk's where there owner's moved to the back of the room.

Mia jumped up and caught his fist with her cheek she fell over some table's.

"that's gonna hurt later"she muttered getting up as she jumped high to avoid the other punch she grabbed the long light with her hand keeping her self up.

"i knew you were a freak"he said as she swung down onto a desk away from him.

"like i said i lived in the jungle with a gorrilla for the past 11 year's i know how to act like one"she said as he kicked the desk from under her and she jumped to another one.

"i've been around animals my whole life running around them in nothing but make shift fur short's and a bra i know a lot of thing's"she said as she jumped to another desk as the principal and a few other teacher's ran in to see mia jump to the other desk wobbling on one leg and saw jake trying to make her fall.

"the reason i turned you down is because i like my friend jayden"she said as he grabbed her leg as she was about to jump again and she turned her shoe hit him in the nose as she shook his hand off her leg as she jumped to a free desk away from him.

"what is he that i'm not tell me"he said looking at her straight in the eye and she raised her brow's.

"he is the red power ranger"she said as he growled again.

"LIAR"he yelled and mia fell from the table crashing coughing onto the floor as she got up he charged at her and she dropped to the ground going through his leg's and grabbed his arm putting it behind his back pressing his cheek to the table beside her.

"look dude i don't wanna fight you i don't like you realize that and for a fact he is the red ranger tso just stop it ok"she said bringing him up and shoving him from her he turned fire is in his eye's as he ran at her again.

She grabbed his arm and in a flash he was thrown onto the desk as she jabbed him in the chest at the right point she had knocked him out again as she stepped away and saw the phone's recording her.

"great i bet mentor's gonna see this and i'm gonna be is so much trouble"she muttered everyone hered her as the sound for her morpher was going off she opened it auto on speaker.

"hello jayden"she said as a cough came from the phone.

"mia i need you to get down to the clearing past the forest now the other's are in danger mike and emily are unconscious kevin and antonio are barely able to stand but i don't know where i am decker took me somewhere"he said and she held her breath.

"i'm on my way jayden"she said as she closed her phone as she held it in her hand and looked at everyone.

****"why is it now i gotta be the person to save the power ranger's"she said running from the class leaving everyone in shock.


End file.
